Two teen heroes, one school, what could happen?
by Ava Simbelmyne
Summary: A continuation on the life of (Tom Holland) Peter Parker, and Alex Rider, both high school students at MSST, Queens, NY. After Alex leaves London (after N. Say Die), allowing Jack to continue Law school, and after Peter rejects his opportunity to join the Avengers, both boys find themselves battling the tortures of High School while trying also to live their other lives. No Slash


Can I just apologize for not having yet updated my other stories? :( this bunny wouldn't leave me alone! XD and school is a killer, end of quarter, papers and exams. Rhetoric, Chemistry etc. Taekwondo too, I have testing soon (blue belt). I hope you enjoy this anyway, I REALLY enjoyed writing in first person instead of (third?) like usual, it comes so much easier! ( so I might just change my other AR fic to first person too...you can tell me in your reviews. REVIEWSSS! THANK YOU to all who reviewed, followed, and faved me! I am so pleased that I have readers. :) Please R/R, F/F. and don't worry, I don't write slash. :) Thanks! -Ava S

The bell started to ring and immediately waves of students poured out of the classrooms into the hall. Each kid trying to talk above the rest resulting in extreme volume. It pounded throughout the school, informing the lunch ladies of the oncoming storm. The jocks, the dancers and cheerleaders, the cross-country team, band, choir, art… ever body had their group and each one could be counted on to be there.

High school is such a cliché. I straightened my backpack on my shoulders and weaved my way quickly through the babel. I only had to get to the picnic grounds outside, where I didn't have to worry about running into any of the Decathlon members. I really _do not_ need that now, the last thing I need to worry about is being dragged into another guilt trip by seeing Liz. _Gosh, I was such a disappointment._ I sighed and dragged my hand across my eyes while lowering my bag to the grass outside.

Ned walked up with our lunches and we took to eating, not needing to say anything. The events of the last month left plenty of questions, but too much thinking to actually talk about it. I knew that Ned wanted nothing more than to get all the answers from me as fast as he could, but refrained. For that I was thankful. After finding out the Vulture was Liz's dad it left a lot of underlying tension when talking to her. I guess I just don't know what to say knowing I'm the one who put him in prison. What a great first date. _Pah._

Midtown school for Science and Technology, my glorious hometown school in Queens New York. Sometimes I feel like I don't even belong, it's like I fast forwarded to the future this entire past month and lived my life for a while and then _poof_ I'm back to my freshman year of high school. I can't help but look at the students and notice all the little details, these are people I saved. Don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous as heck, and awkward at that, just…I don't know, I feel weird here.

I told Ned about the offer Stark gave me, I think he was slightly disappointed I didn't accept. I don't really care though, he thinks I'm cool, after all how often is it that your best friend is a 'superhero' and 'Pretty-much-Avenger' (in his mind.)? I chuckled to myself as we started walking back toward the school entrance. Only four more periods until I can go home and _SLEEEEP._ I'll tell you, there's nothing better than a few hours nap after a long day of suffering through the torture they call high school… not that I talk to anybody as it is, I mean, who really wants to talk to me and Ned anyway?

Seriously though, I'm so glad that Stark let me keep the suit. It's a _serious_ upgrade from my hand made one. Abouuut that though...hehe, Aunt May is STILL not happy with me. I was so _stupid_. How did I _not_ remember to close the stinking door! I think she is just trying to not say anything… but I know she is ready to just blow up. She probably won't get angry, but darn, when she is worried or upset, she might as well be angry. I have to say, waiting for her to finally say something about it really has me working up a sweat, I think I'm more scared of her reaction than I was of Vulture. No, probably not, but its close.

Well, school ended just ten minutes ago, T _hank You Lord._ So, now I'm walking home…I thought I would pass the Deli to see the construction, it has been slowly being rebuilt. I got Tony to fund the reconstruction, I don't know why he agreed, but I am glad for Delmar. He spent his life trying to get his business going. _And I ruined it._ I continued down the street toward an internet café. It was a good place to do homework and it was quiet, I also happen to be an absolute coffee fanatic. Well, not quite _fanatic_ , but pretty close to it…you know, just about, three cups a day. Did you know though, that drinking three-four cups a day lowers your chances of liver disease/cancer chances more than if you didn't drink coffee? I know, it's so cool. These are the times I enjoy, just sitting down to relax, drink coffee and work on physics and adv. Chemistry homework.

I walked into the small corner building and ordered my usual, which only recently became a habit (as in the past month), a coconut milk chocolate/caramel macchiato. For as much as I like coffee, I still don't know the difference between a macchiato and an Americano, it's something to do with the Espresso, right? Beats me, give me a thief and I can take it, give me a recipe for coffee and ill splutter like a fish on land. Taking a chair at a single table in the corner of the room, facing the door, I opened my laptop to my current assignment. I gave a quick glance around, taking in the people and employees with a casual air and sip of my coffee. Usually, I wouldn't care and not worry so much, but something felt off. Like there were eyes on me, analyzing me and everyone else. Who knows, I'm not a spy, nor some type of black widow. _She was nice though...not like I was expecting._ Well, for a Russian, a spy, and assassin _and_ a red-haired lady, I was slightly intimidated.

I had almost finished my assessment of everybody when my eyes caught an unfamiliar gaze. In the corner of the room, directly opposite to me, about 15 feet away there was a…well, it's hard to tell his age, but I'll say young man for the sake of not really knowing, staring at me. Okay, not staring, but definitely interested in what I was doing. I gave him a questioning look when I realized he was the source of my uneasiness. He dropped his hard look and smiled as if he recognized something. Making a gesture he grabbed his own coffee and books and walked over to my table. As he approached I took in his appearance. He looked to be about 5'9", so tall, lithe and very fit; blonde/fair hair; brown, dark and serious eyes, though they laughed at the moment; and a casual outfit on, one you would we're lounging around the house… jeans, light grey zip-up hoody, and Asics sneakers.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" The strangers accent was different, I noticed immediately. British. I didn't really mind, so I nodded my approval.

The ?boy looked at books and then to my screen, I shied away a bit by the imposing nature of this act, but nonetheless let him see what I was doing.

"Oh, fun! I love chemistry, physics is okay too, but not as much fun." The guy seemed genuine, but a bit out of my 'type of people I would hang out with'.

I answered in partial agreement, I loved both subjects almost equally. The strange man seemed to want to stay though… so I awkwardly continued my work. I think he took notice of this because he started to introduce himself, or at least his reasoning for talking to me.

"I just recently moved here, I'm from England. I'm going to start school here tomorrow, I don't know if you know the school…but you seem to be about school aged? It's Midtown school of S/T." he finished as I nodded to the fact that, Yes I am in school, and I do know the school.

"Yah, that's my school. You say you are starting there, tomorrow?" I paused and looked at him again, "What grade?"

The man chuckled, understanding that I probably (and correctly, as I really did think he was at least 19) didn't think he was young enough to still go to high school.

"I'm starting my junior year, I'm 16 FYI." He took another sip and watched me study him closer. I think I was probably staring at him too long because he stuck his fist to his mouth and coughed a little. Startled, I looked back to him before apologizing.

"Sorry! Ha, you just seem older. That's cool though, I'm only a freshman, but I'm sure I'll see you during the school day." I stumbled a bit, I felt almost stupid… he is definitely going to be in the Athlete group, I bet I won't even get anywhere close to talking to him again once the girls see him. Not that I care, once again, it's just hard to find science and math enthusiasts that actually want to talk to the school geeks. The kid stood up after looking at his watch,

"Well, it was nice talking to you, I look forward to going to your school tomorrow, by the way, what's your name?" his voice raised in question,

"It's Parker, Peter Parker."

Something about what I said, or how I said it, made him laugh,

"Well, Parker, Peter Parker, nice to meet you. I'm Alex Rider." He gave a last friendly smile before heading out of the café. I went back to school work, there was a lot left to do before I went out for the night.

Thanks for reading! Please Review, it doesn't take long!


End file.
